poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sykes
' ' Bill Sykes is the main antagonist in the movie, Pooh's Adventures of Oliver & Company: a modern-take on the Charles Dickens's story of Oliver Twist. Role Sykes is a loan shark who terrorizes Fagin, who has fallen victim to his wrath due to continually failing to pay his debt. When the stray kitten Oliver comes into contact with Fagin and his gang of canine thieves he also becomes ensnared in Fagin's plot to pay off Sykes. However the plan backfires horribly on Fagin when a young girl named Jenny takes a special interest in Oliver, concerned when he leaves her care she heads to find him but is spotted by Sykes - who realizes she is from a wealthy family, he proceeds to kidnap her: informing a hapless Fagin his debt was now paid before driving away in his limo. Oliver and his gang of friends, along with Fagin, pursue Sykes and rescue Jenny - this angers Sykes sufficiently for him to give chase in his limo - the chase is frantic and climaxes with Sykes driving his limo into the path of a moving train, which proceeds to hit the limo and kill presumably Sykes in a fiery blaze. Trivia *Sykes was unusual for a Disney villain in the fact he was an ordinary human with no magical or supernatural abilities - his scheme was not grand and he was also generally without humor - being a dark and fairly serious character in keeping with his role as a dangerous criminal. *Sykes is also based loosely on Bill Sikes, the main villain of Oliver Twist, whom he shares his name with as well as his criminal tendencies. *Sykes was voiced by Robert Loggia, who is well known for portraying gangsters. *Sykes became the main villain in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Sykes became the main villain in Dave Felis Meets Oliver and Company. *Sykes became the main villain in Spongebob & Friends meet Oliver & Company. *Sykes will become the main villain in Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Sykes will become the main villain in Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Sykes will become the main villain in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Oliver & Company. *Sykes will become the main villain in Yogi Bear Meets Oliver and Company. *Sykes will become the main villain in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Oliver & Company. Gallery Sykes' death.jpg|Sykes Is Hit And Presumably Killed By A Train. Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Villain league members Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Greedy characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Gunners Category:Kidnappers Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Master of Hero Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains